


The Night of....something something fire stuff.

by ShiftyTheLameRaccoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftyTheLameRaccoon/pseuds/ShiftyTheLameRaccoon





	1. Oh My Godness ! Another Typical Love Story: I can’t resist My Burning Love for You !

Finally, today is the day where this wedding will finally change her into a new mother! She didn't do it with efforts and pains! She couldn’t wait for the wedding to start! Right now. She’s waiting for her groom and the rest of the family to be here. All dressed up and prepared for anything. But something is odd around here.

For some reason, she feel warm. For some reason, she’s getting hot. But why? It’s January, the start of the new year! Heck, this place should be cold as a matter of fact! And it shouldn't smell funny too….she have to ask to staff around here to get rid of the weird smell.

“Darling? Darling, are you there?” She knows that voice, it’s her cousin, Marilyn! She opens the front door, letting her in. The curly hair women almost trips nearby the door, but acts as if nothing has happened.

“Oh, thank you, darling!” Marilyn raises her thirty inches wine glass, “Bravo for finally becoming a women!”

“Where is everyone else?” She asks, “The wedding gonna start soon.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure, darling! Perhaps a snowstorm is coming?”

“The newspaper didn’t mention anything about that.”

“Honey, you gotta watch TV sometimes! It’s not like they spread fake news.”

Marilyn then drink her entire wine glass in one sip, “By the way, darling, do you have more of them?”

“It’s in the back.”

‘Thank you!” She went away, leaving the bride all alone.

But she feels something is wrong again. She hear a noise, which sounds like….crispy. Something….toasty. Where is that thing coming from? This is a wedding reception, not a cabin in the middle of the woods! Seriously, where are the waiters around here?

They should be here by now….what is taking them so long?

Before she could do something about this, Marilyn come back with forty inch wine glass. Drinking all in.

“Darling, I am proud of you. Really, I am!¨ Her smug smile turn her sincerity face, the face the bride never saw until now, “But I need to talk you, it’s very important.”

“What is it? Does this have to do with my wedding?”

“Yes….the thing is…. I think you should cancel this whole thing.”

The bride gasps, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing from her! Her own best friend, telling her to cancel her best day on her live? Nonsense!

“Why?’ She asks,

“Darling….you may love him. And know him from the start of your childhood. And always together with him. And always give each other’s gift during valentine day. And planning to adopt a little girl in Africa together. But the thing is that you barely know this man!

“How dare you!¨ The bride said, “What you do know about him?”

“We banged together once or twice.”

“You had sex with him?!”

“Yeah, pretty much back in college. We would do a roleplay, he was a police officer while I was-”

“Oh, lord! I don’t wanna hear this!”

“The point is, darling. You don’t know this man. This wedding is serious. You can’t date any man unless you file divorce, and that costs pretty penny!”

“This is mind-boggling. This isn't like you at all! I told you that wine would hurt your brain!¨

While they are arguing, the fire, coming from the kitchen, slowly spreads around the wedding reception. But no one noticed as Marilyn is shocked to hear the bride’s word.

“H-how dare you? I love to drink wine! You don’t control me like the government did to the poor citizens! I have my rights, darling!”

“Then why are you telling me this in a first place?” The bride continue to ask more question, “Why would you said that to me?”

“Because…..because….!”

“Because what?”

Marilyn stand silent, she stop drinking her wine glass for a moment. Then she said something the Bride would never imagine her saying that….

 

 

“....I love you, Mary Ann!”

 

What? What did she say? Love? Coming from her? Then, she suddenly remember her days in Steve Wozniak’s Tech School. She remember she got a mail letter at her desk. Once when she opened it up, she read the word inside of it carefully… 

 

“You is hot, let’s do it. Right here Right Now.” She slowly said those….heartwarming words. As soon she put down the letter. She saw a girl, with two ponytails on both sides of her head. The girl in front of her very own eye, winks and then blow a kiss at her. She didn’t know that was Marilyn herself. She look so different back then. Mary couldn’t handle this….love at her face. She ran straight to the door and never look back.

….She was so foolish back then….

“Marilyn, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it was you. I wish I could reverse back in time to change…”

“There is one thing I need to talk to you about.”

“What?” 

“There’s a forest wildfire nearby that is coming this way.” Marilyn point at the top, which is now burning along with the rest remains of the wedding reception.

Mary screams at the sight of the fire surround them, “Oh, my lord! Where are the exit?!” The moment she says those line, she saw a way out. Only to see that the exit is blocked by crumbled wall.

“.....look like this is it, darling.” Marilyn raises her now empty wine glass up in the air, for the last time of her live.

“Well….this is the worst wedding day of my life.” Mary sighs.

The two stand still, waiting for the fire to kill them already. But the two got bored before the fire got to them. 

“So….” Mary said to Marilyn, “ Wanna make out?” 

She nods in agreement.

 

At the time the sunlight starts showing up, the fireman finally got rid of the remaining fires. Witnesses were standing at the sight of the ruined wedding reception. Nobody were the guests that were supposed to be here. 

Once one of the fireman finally breaks the door down, with a few helps from the fire axe. The entire firefighter group steps in, searching for any possibly hidden survivors. What they find, is a two skeleton figures. Laying down near each other, putting their foreheads together.

One of the fireman then walks out, he knows those two victims are someone his friend spend time with. He knows his friend would be here right now. In a crowd of witness, he bet. Looking around, he already spots her. A small african girl, wearing a school uniform, is looking down on the ground. He sighs, walking toward his friend. He must tell the terrible news of this….

¨Sorry, Rosemary. I´m afraid your adoptive mother. She didn't make it….I'm sorry.¨

The girl then quietly speaks, ¨It's fine, Morty, she wasn't really bright, anyway.¨


	2. In Logic, the Symbolic Dream and the View of Bleeding Eye.

There was an wildfire in Little Woods last night.

Apparently, only two people died. Were having an wedding, the news said. Only the bride was gone, the groom wasn’t there in a first place. Ever since this happens, strange thing are happening. Something that isn’t explain with simple logics. Something….that can drive a sane man to madness in just a few seconds. Still, knowing that….something is forever exist in this world. And there is no way to stop it for good. I wonder how I’m still here.

I’m a dropout student from Steve Wozniak’s Tech School. A place where only the nerdiest or the weirdest people are suitable for the bright future, made by Steve Wozniak. A truly, magnificent man. Without him, surely the end of the world will be upon us all soon.

Wait, what was I talking about? Oh, yeah. Something spooky I saw last night, right….

Anyway, I was sleeping in classroom on that night.

I keep falling asleep lately in the strangest of places, while I am eating my breakfast or in the library. I still haven’t told my family that I am a dropout, I don’t want to see the disappointment on my mother’s face so every morning I just pretend to go to school, but I head to the library instead. You meet some of the strangest people in the public library. Yesterday, I bumped into this creepy man, I can’t describe why I think he was creepy , he just had this darkness in his eyes when I apologized for bumping into him. I picked up the book that had fallen on the floor to give it back to him , that is when I noticed the title, “How to Get Away with Murder.” 

Seriously, you would think he was creepy after that. I rushed out of the section, grabbed my backpack and found it safer to move to a different section of the library for today. I found a spot right by the front bay window. I let the sun shine on me and I opened my laptop to being writing my own novel. That is when I noticed her outside the window, at the bus stop…….

I realized this person wasn’t actually an man, rather it’s a women….dressing up as a man….yet he-or she-kept staring me. With those menacing eyes! Looking at me….Before I was kick out by the staff in the liberty, which apparently having breakfast is not allowed, which is unfair and wrong, I ask one of my friend after the school ended. Which, sadly, move away from the incident in Little Woods. As the bride was also soon-to-be mother to her. Ouch, Christmas’s gonna suck for her this year….

She said the person that I once bump into him….or her….was actually an staff worker in Hot Topicz(™) and trying to be one of the ordinary teenagers around here. The person study and look closely into the mind of unfunny weirdo teens who thinks they are special in some forms of way.

Still, I laugh at this preps theory and pull a middle finger on her. Only to realized, I had no middle finger….on my both hand…

After I left her be, I knew I had to go home. I left all of my belonging there. My video games, my comic books, my dolls….and my collective of knifes underneath my bed! I knew I had to get them before my parent knew that I’m going away from here….surely, they won’t be happy about me at all…

At all….

 

“Billy, Billy…. Honey, wake up.” my mother said soothingly as she rubbed my shoulder.  
I bolted awake, and wiped the drool hanging from the side of my mouth.

“Was I sleeping again?” I asked with frustration

“I am afraid so sweetie,” my mom replied as she sat down next to me on the couch. “Honey, these dreams are getting worse and you seem to be having headaches all the time. Dad and I talked last night and we want to take you to see the doctor.”

I took a deep sigh and realized that I can’t seem to grasp between reality and fantasy lately. I mean, this is summer break I am suppose to be having the time of my life and all I keep doing is falling asleep and having crazy dreams that I can’t tell are dreams until someone physically wakes me up. 

To be honest , I am scared, but I don’t show that to my mom. I don’t need her crying on shoulder or crap. I nod my head in agreement and rub my sweaty palms on my shorts. My mom says, “ The appointment is tomorrow at 10 AM. Dad took off work so we all can you. Honey, we just want you to be ok. This is a good move. I will be there every step of the way.”

‘Just promise, they don’t take me away like they did last time. Please mom. I don’t think I can handle that.”

Everything is terrible….my middle finger are actually okay. Which I accidently show it to my own mama, which ended up mama crying all the way to her room….Holy moly, my life is terrible. As if I am being controlled by something, as if something is making these happen because….because they wanted to….

When I opened up the window in my own room, the sky is already dark. Great, it’s night time already. So much for going to Hot Topicz(™) I thought to myself….am I going to the appointment? Am I going crazy? Then….I saw something….it's the same person I saw in my dream, or….the liberty!

This time, this person is wearing a grey trench coat and fedora hat with a same color. Then, I realized….it’s…..everything wasn’t a dream. It’s my own memories and dream mixed together….!

The same person ….who gave me those drugs….during a party in Little Wood….near a campfire….

They said it would gave me….

Lovely Sweet Dream…


	3. The Quiet, Forgotten Aftermath of Nobody’s Death

“You think Hope is doing fine? After that fire came across her mom’s….y’know. Wedding?” Miki ask her friend after Hope’s transition.

“Yeah, we should leave her alone though. She never see a corpses before.” Matt look down on his cell phone, it’s show a photo of Hope, smiling.

“Corpses? You mean….”

 

“Yeah. She didn’t see them, thankfully. Just her one of friend told her the news about them.”

 

“Fuck….dying in a fire gotta be a worst way to die….I feel bad for Hope. Is she gonna move out from ours school?”

 

“No doubt, she’s moving to her aunt’s apartment. But that place her aunt live in….it’s huge!”

“The one building that look like a pyramid? Hope is gonna live there?”

“Yep.”

“Lucky her….that place is expansive! Is this aunt person is rich or something? Seriously, that place is really huge! Although, I hear the design of that apartment is taken from somewhere in Takeshi!

“Takeshi? They stole someone’s idea?”

“Noo! Takeshi is a small town! From City, 24 Wards? Not a person!”

Matt then look at the door, “Wait, hold on. Do you hear something?”

 

“What? ….oh….that’s a footstep. Why? Is a new transfer student coming in today?

“He should be.”

“Oh. It’s a boy? Is he handsome?”

 

“Miki, it’s a little boy! And beside….I heard he got some rough past behind him.”

“Damn it….why he’s going in Steve Tech School here anyway?”

 

“Look, I don’t know any about him. Let’s just be nice for now since he’s coming here.”

“Oh, the door is opening!”

“All right, don’t act weird!”


End file.
